A Bundle of Joy
by SamsungPony
Summary: Two teen lovers have survived on their own for the last three months. But when an unexpected package arrives how will they adjust. Follows OC's based on me and my crush.


**So this is my second attempt at a Walking Dead fanfic. I scrapped the first one because it wasn't working. Anyway read and enjoy.**

* * *

"We have to get out of here! We have to run! NOW!" The shout came from behind the massive stack of shipping containers. A male teenager spun around to look in the direction of the shout and saw a red blur burst from around the corner with a mob of undead scampering after it. Realizing the dire situation before him, he dug his feet into the ground and sprinted away at top speed after his friend who was heading across the empty meadow. His friend had a head start and they were in much better shape, but his adrenaline was pumping and soon he was catching up.

"We got a plan?" he asked from behind his comrade. The undead were still following at a constant distance. Neither person was gaining on the hungry monster behind them.

"Run I guess. There are too many to kill. Best bet is to lose them or distract them." His companion was always the smart one. If they needed a distraction he could make one. The pack on his back jostled back and forth and the butt of the rifle slammed into his back. But in the pack was all he needed for a distraction. There was always some flares and scavenged fireworks in there and that was all they needed. He swung the pack in front of him and grabbed a thing of firecrackers and a lighter. The lighter struck, the fuse lit, and the firecrackers landed on the ground. 3 seconds later their distraction was a success. The undead stopped following and instead watched the show.

The two pals stopped after running for 10 more minutes. The walkers would not be catching them anytime soon. Both sat on the ground leaning on their packs and enjoying the water from their canteens. It was as if they hadn't just spent the last 15 minutes running for their lives from flesh hungry former humans if you could even think they had ever been humans.

The temperature was starting to rise even though it was still early morning. Sometime around 8 by the position of the sun. Both partners were wearing sweatshirts and long sweat pants to prevent scratches and bites to some degree. It also allowed for protection and minor camo. But to them it was for nicknames. One wore all red and the other all black and they were usually referred to as that when they out on a scavenging mission. Both were hot so they took off their sweatshirts.

As red's sweatshirt pulled off it revealed a stunning young woman beneath it. A fit body, lean with muscle. Her long red hair flowed out once it popped off over her head. Her stunning blue eyes like endless oceans and her beaming face showed accomplishment. Black was a little less impressive. He was strong but not thin. The remnants of a slightly overweight tennager sat there, but his arms were like pythons with biceps like cannons. His eyes were a grey blue and his face reflected the color. It was dull and expressionless a majority of the time. Including this moment.

"Sarah, how much did you manage to scavenge?"

"I got quite a bit, Daniel. There was first aid kits and meds in one of the large containers. And I found ammo and some pistols in another. What bout you?" Sarah was always the optimist of the two. She could take any small thing they found and make it seem large and important. And that is why Daniel traveled with her. She was resourceful and talented, and that wasn't even including her beauty.

"I got a lot of food actually. And it aint all rations and dried stuff. I actually found some fruit and stuff that was still good to eat." Daniel reached into his pack and pulled out to perfectly red apples. Sarah's eyes went wide. Neither of them had seen anything like that since before the outbreak. Daniel tossed one to her and she bit into it, the juices running down her chin. Laughing Daniel also bit into his apple, but he was able to keep the juices in his mouth. This was the first time in months that they had the chance to just sit back for a second and relax. They were entirely alone in the middle of a meadow and they could see 360 degrees around them. It felt good to just be alone, together.

"Hey, do you remember what our lives were like before the outbreak?" Sarah flashed the question so fast that Daniel had not been expecting it. It was not something they had enjoyed talking about much as they had lost so much since then, but it was something they had to talk about to just remember that they were human.

"Of course I do. How could I forget that I was a lazy bum who focused too much on school and my writing to notice any of the stuff happening around me. The girl that, even though went to another school. had a huge crush on me and the splitting up of my family. I was oblivious. And then you were a strong Lacrosse player who loved her sport and her family more than I loved anything else. And then you liked the smartass, lazy boy who went to the other school."

Daniel's answer covered both their previous lives in such few words, but they were accurate. Daniel was addicted to being the smartest student in his school and by the end of his sophomore year he had accumulated over a 4.0 GPA. His only hobby had really been writing stories and writing in his journal. Sarah was the opposite. She was still very smart, but few of their age were smarter than Daniel. But she was an athlete and a pretty popular girl. Most of the time you would find her at the mall or at the Lacrosse field.

The two met at church on a retreat. One Daniel had not wanted to go on as it would interrupt his writing schedule. Sarah didn't want to go either as her Lax practice was more important. Both forgot about that when they were put into the same group and clicked instantly. They had a connection, but one that only showed when the worst things possible did.

When the outbreak began the church they attended opened a shelter and both their families went to it. Most people were unprepared for what was coming. There was a relative peace in the area with few undead sightings. The atmosphere was so relaxed that when a heard swept through people died left and right. Daniel tried to leave with his sister, but when he heard Sarah's desperate cries for help he went back. He couldn't leave her. And he didn't.

There had been three walkers that trapped her in a corner and all she had was her trusty Lacrosse stick. If nobody came to help her she was dead. And it would be an unpleasant death. She was crying, tears running down her cheeks as she screamed for help. Without thinking she even started to scream for the one boy that she hoped would come. Finally she tired out and lost her balance. The walkers closed in for their meal and Sarah closed her eyes, praying for a quick death. She could feel the cold, rotten finger wrap around her wrist and then suddenly release. A warm feeling covered her stomach and legs. She had felt like she had died and gone to heaven. It had been that quick. But she was wrong. When she opened her eyes she was covered in blood and there was three dead walkers laying in front of her. Daniel was standing there with a machete hanging in his hand while his free one was extended to her. That was the start of their glorious relationship. One they shared by themselves as none of their families survived.

In the present Sarah laid back putting her head in Daniel's lap. She looked up into his grey blue eyes. Eyes she was never able to read. Like every other time they were blank and unwavering. So much the difference from the exuberant boy she had met on that church retreat. His eyes then had shone with happiness and excitement. There was hope there. Now they had nothing. Her hand moved to the side of his face. It was forever rough with stubble and scars. There was one that was bad, received from the swing of a metal pipe right across the jaw line. The person who swung it was long dead. Buried under a pile of heavy wooden boards.

He looked down at her and their eyes locked. A small smile graced his face and to Sarah that was a small accomplishment. He seemed eternally set with a straight emotionless face so even these small things were great to see. But even then it lasted only a second before his eyes began to scan the horizon for any unwanted visitors. However his hand started to stroke Sarah's hair. Something she loved him doing, but he never did. This was turning out to be a better day than she had hoped for.

"Sarah, wake up. Come on sleepy-head get up." Daniel whispered as he gently shook her. She sat upright her hand flying to her hip for her knife. Daniel placed a reassuring hand on hers before standing upright and stretching. He grabbed up his pack and then reached down to hoist his still sleepy girlfriend to her feet. She looked up at the sun and saw it was past noon and was approaching at least 2. She had slept for quite awhile. "Time to head back to base. Better be careful now."

The two each carried their machetes out and moved as a team in perfect unison. They had perfected their motions over their time together and now were a well oiled machine. And it was better that they were as they were moving through high density walker population to get back to their base which was Daniel's old house.

They were halfway there with no problems whatsoever when all hell broke lose. It was an abandoned street that had very few sightings of walkers. It was usually clear as very few survivors ever came this way. Today though it was different. The street was packed with undead. But they were not shambling around with hunger in their dead eyes. No they were eating. Even from dozens of feet away the massive pool of blood that ran on the pavement was clear. What it was from though was not.

"Wanna investigate or go?" Sarah asked Daniel quietly. It was clear she wanted to see what had happened, but it was better for them to be on the same page.

"Let's check out what the fuck happened here." The two slowly walked to the side of the road and the advantage of the bushes and shrubs that occupied it. The travel was slow as walkers were still milling around the street trying to get into the feast. As they inched closer the sounds of tearing flesh and snapping bones could be easily heard. The metallic smell of blood met their noses as the small pond of blood covered the road in front of them.

The two stopped and looked through a gap in the bushes. There was about 20 walkers in the group. It was large, but not something they hadn't handled. Whatever they were eating was nearly gone and all that could be seen were some bones and flesh along with remains of half chewed internal organs. The site was incredibly gruesome. Daniel's eyes locked onto the mess in front of them, but Sarah was hardly able to stomach it. She turned around hand covering her mouth trying to staunch her nauseous stomach. A familiar hand snaked it's way into hers and she clamped her own down on it. The returned pressure relaxed her.

"Sarah, I think they're leaving. If you don't want to look I'll go out to see what happened. Just cover my ass okay." She nodded hardly wanting to open her mouth in case she wretched all over him. He relaxed his grip on her hand and crawled his way around the edge of the bush. As he had expected the street was empty of all living and unliving beings. Even if it looked clear the best thing to do was use caution.

Daniel eased himself to his feet making sure to be as quiet as possible. His first step was met with the unpleasant feeling of liquid around his worn sneaker. The blood was still warm and sticky and he could feel it seeping into his shoe. If he was able to stomach the site of feeding zombies you would think the feeling of blood would be something simple to handle. But to be honest Daniel hated blood. It was a mixture of the smell and the texture. It was thicker than water but thinner than milk. It smelled of so much metal that his head hurt and his stomach turned.

But he trudged on each step being met with a squish of blood and the splatter it sent up. It was unnerving to see what lay before him. Interspersed with the bones of the dead were the bodies of dead walkers. At least 10 walker bodies surrounded the dead. At least they went down fighting. There was 5 humans, only 3 of which were late teen to adult age. It was obvious from the bones. The other two were young children. Neither reaching the age of ten. He removed the old battered baseball cap that he had on his head. The Yankees insignia worn a yellow tint and and the sweat band was a nasty color. But he always had it.

The cap went to his heart as he crouched down and prayed. He wasn't sure if God still listened to his people if he had sent such a plague upon them, but he still prayed for the dead when something like this happened. The crucifix around his neck never left him. It represented his religion, but also his father. Both his father's. It was a gift from his dad. The last gift he received from him before his death. He pulled it out with his free hand and brought it to his lips kissing the lukewarm metal. With his prayer over he stood back up and took one last look at the bones on the ground. This was their final resting place and it was to be remembered by Daniel.

The sound of footsteps behind him pulled him from his stupor. He figure Sarah had gotten her over her nerves and come to see what had occurred. He couldn't have been any more wrong. When he turned around he was met face to face with a nasty walker. Half the face was missing and the bones of the cheeks and nose were clearly visible. The hollow eyes were lidless and the lips were partially gone. One arm was mangled, arteries hanging off the torn limb. The rancid flesh was torn and discolored with chunks missing and other sections still hanging beyond. The site was utterly terrifying.

Before he knew it the creature lunged for him grabbing him in it's arms and tackling him to the ground. As he landed on the blood soaked ground, his machete flew away to the side out of reach. His arms were pinned to the ground and he had no way to extradite the walker from him. Daniel's eyes looked past the walker to the sky, trying to stare God right in the eyes.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOUR PEOPLE? WHY CAUSE US SUCH PAIN?" he shouted to the heavens. He did not care that every walker in the area would come because he was dead. His bones were going to join those of the 5 unnamed peoples that scattered the ground around him. His eyes met the empty ones of the walker, but instead of shrinking away with fear he glared back defiantly. He would not give the creature enjoyment. But it never came. It never tried to bite him.

Before he knew what happened the walkers head slid off the neck and bounced off the ground like a basketball. The body slumped to the side and standing behind it was the face of a defiant, but scared Sarah. Her freckled face did not have a smile on it. Her lips were pursed and her brow was wrinkled in anger.

"Get up, stupid." Her voice was forceful, but playful. She was having fun being pissed at him. Daniel never got in situations like this because he was the careful one. He was always saving her ass, but not today. Daniel clambered to his feet and felt the warm, sticky sensation on the back of his undershirt and pants. The blood had soaked clean through his clothes and he felt terrible. The two ran back behind the bush where daniel stripped out of his shirt and pulled back on his black hoodie after wiping off all the blood on his back.

"Who were you screaming at?" Sarah asked after the long silence. When she got into trouble she usually yelled at the walker that was causing it. Daniel was too sensible for that. He always had some crazy ulterior motive for everything he did.

"An old friend of ours," he answered with his hand grasping the crucifix that now hung outside his hoodie. He brought it to his lips and kissed it once more before stuffing it into his sweatshirt. Sarah understood the meaning. She had given up on God when her parents died, but understood Daniel for some reason still believed.

The two sat there looking at each other, trying to figure out the others feelings. It was common for them to sit in silence looking into the others eyes. Looking for emotions and feelings. Sarah failed more often than not, but Daniel could read her like a book. Like his favorite novel. And on this occasion it was no different. She was scared and frightened, but happy and exuberant. These were her usual feelings about anything. And he had his own strategy for changing them.

Daniel leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. His lips brushed against her smooth skin and his hand went to her hair. He ran his fingers gently through it and watched as Sarah's blatant expression turned into a smile. Her face lit up and she leaned in towards Daniel. Their lips touched and the sensation of love filled her body. The warmth that radiated from the kiss shook all the fear from her mind. She felt Daniel's hands moving their way down her back, but she didn't stop him. Instead she brought her own up to the back of his head pulling him into the kiss more.

It was a moment they would remember. The moment that never got to its completion. Because at this moment a loud crash came from behind Sarah. Daniel Grabbed his pistol and machete from the ground and looked over towards the sound. It came from the nearby driveway of one of the few homes that lined the street. A trashcan had tipped over on it's side. Perhaps an animal had knocked it over.

Sarah, having regrouped and grabbing her own weapons, eased her way towards it; Daniel following a few steps behind. The can was sitting on it's side, but it was moving and making noise. There was something inside. Daniel reached the can and looked at sarah. Her pistol was trained on the lid. Ready to proceed, he grabbed the lid and yanked it open. He stepped back next to Sarah readying his own pistol. The site was lined up with the center of the dark can and each chamber was loaded with a .44 caliber bullet. Whatever came out was going to lose it's head.

As he watched the creature inside struggle around he realized it was disoriented. He waited for it to calm down and crawl out. Sarah had lowered her gun and was already approaching the can. She knelt down and peered inside, looking closely at what it was. A bigger smile crossed her face as she reached inside whispering unheard words to whatever was inside. Her arms reemerged with a decent sized bundle. A bundle that had not been expected.

A little girl.


End file.
